Childhood Friends
by mila allster
Summary: surprisingly Yzak and Flay is a childhood friends. they dont know what to do when they are meet again at battle field. as an enemy. contain an alternative ending for Flay Allster. Please review...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: all character in my stories is not mine. All of this belongs to Sunrise. Sorry for my bad language. I just want to entertain you all. **

Chapter 1

Moment

C.E. 61 10 years ago...

It is a summer in Heliopolis, an ORB colony. Nine o'clock already when PLANT head of defenses ministry, ezalia joule comes from PLANT to discusses about new army equipment with AF adn ORB governement in some kind of meeting buildings. After take off from cab, She is now looking a white large building in front of her. _Big but not as beautiful as PLANT huh? _She is handling a boy, around 6-7 years old who looks grumpy because his mother skipped barney show, his favorites tv show.

"I wanna see Barney!"said the boy whiny when they are still in the cab.

"Shush Yzak, grow up! You are coordinator, a superior human! Act like that!"said Ezalia makes the cab driver who is probably natural looking at those two. Yzak just quiet. He know some natural can kill every coordinator they meet, eventhought he just a kiddo. He know that since he can read newspaper at age of three.

Ezalia and Yzak come to the building. She is so beautiful, wearing a blue jacket, a uniform of represention of PLANT. Two men who standing at the door look at her stunning silver hair and give her salute. She just nodded. "Ah... Mrs. Joule, gladly you are come!"said a man around 50 with a greeted smile come trom the building. Ezalia smile back at him. "Nice to meet you to undersecretary Allster,"said her.

Ezalia looking at undersecretary hands, he handling a child too, a girl. Gladfully his girls is beautiful and didn't fat as her father. With a nice bandage, her red hair shine beautifully and match with her oval face. "She is my daughter, Flay. Flay meet Mrs. Joule, daddy friends. And umm..,"George Allster didn't find a word to a young boy right Ezalia. "Yzak, my son,"said Ezalia.

A Man who manage the building comes to them. "The meeting has began in Five minutes. You should be ready at meetings room,"said him. "What about my child?"ask Ezalia. Looking to Yzak, her beloved children.

"Nursery is right there,"said the man. He calls the other helper, a woman to assist Ezalia and George children. "Its alright,"smiled her. Ezalia just nodded and give her son to the nursery. "It will be alright,"said one of ORB representation. And So.. Ezalia, George and ORB representation leave two kids alone at nursery.

In Yzak mind, Nursery is a place full of dolls, books, kid stuff indoor room with air conditioner plus antibacterial. But in ORB, nursery is a football fields, full of dry grass, muds, swinger, jumper, outside the building. Yzak can feel the sun shining too bright in his skin. _Primitive!_ "I will leave you two here. This place is completely save!"smile the woman. Yzak look at her, "could you give me vaseline?"

Thirty minutes later, Yzak is found at the gazeboo, reading newspaper while Flay is picking the flowers, wild flowers. She turn around from the left field to the right. Yzak looking at her, so alluring with her red hair and grey eyes that express innocent, too bad she is a filthy Natural.

On the other hand, Flay looking at the boys who read at the gazeboo. _How beautiful his eyes are, so deep blue as the sea. How cute he is, calmly read a newspaper just like her father morning habits. He didnt looks like Sai, her neighborhood who love his bike more than his mother or Kuzzey, the momma's boy. He looks mature._ Flay still five, the conception of natural hates coordinator didn't touch her yet.

"Yzak, what do you think?"ask Flay placing little sun flower in her hair near ears. Yzak look at her, she is so beautiful. "Uhh..,"said him, three second glancing, he turn to his newspaper. Flay believe it was no good response. She picking another one. "Yzak.. hei.. Yzak.. what about this?"ask Flay replacing sun flower with roses. Yzak looking at the girl. _Again!?_ "Hmmh!"said Yzak. He turn to the newspaper again.

_Am i not entertain him? What can i do to get his attention? Why he didn't want to play with me? _Flay grab her back pack. There is a M&M chocolates. "Yzak.. do you like chocolates?"ask Flay again. Her hands full of chocolates take a place in front of him. Yzak shrug. Her hands makes his eyes cant read newspaper. "Get your hands out off me!"shriek him hit her arms. The chocolates fall and Flay fell so abandoned, she is shock and hurt. Suddenly she is sobbing, then crying. _Pathetic girl! _

Louder.. harder.. taking too long.. there is no nanny.. ten minutes left.. louder again.. "Would you stop crying!"bark Yzak louder than Flay. From now on, he starred at the girl beside him who still sobbing. He put off his news and look at her who temporary weep her tears with hands.

Yzak take a breath, "you know, your hands didn't absorb the tears,"said him. Then he started to use his handkerchief to weep her tears. Flay stop using her hands and the sobbing turn to low voice. "I just.. " sob "I just want to be.." sob.. "You friends,"said Flay.

Yzak smiled at her. Flay staring at Yzak smile. _He is smile? So tender.. so warm.. like um.. like the sun. _Flay still sobbing. "I.. " sob "Like" sob "Your.." sob "Smile,"said Flay.

Yzak turn to red. "Its not what you think!"word Yzak take away Flay basket full of picking flowers! The flower fall to the ground. "Aaaakh!"shriek Flay. Flay look at him. Her eyes mirroring._ Again?_ Yzak release his breath hardly. "Do you really wants to looks beautiful?"ask Yzak. Flay nodded.

"Fine.. i will do hair do for you!"said yzak. He put himself behind flay. "You can do that?"ask Flay. Yzak nodded. He grabbed her hair and brush it with his fingers. Using flower stalk as a robe, he began to make a Flay a pony tail. He use some of her hair to make a pony, he gave some pony to the right and to the left. He put a red roses on her pony tail. She is so beautiful. Yzak even cant believe there is a natural stand in front of him with such a beauty. He even can't find a PLANTS girl whose beautiful as her.

"Here.. take a look!"said Yzak putting her finger to her hair and grab the roses. Flay can feel it. She fell beautiful. A smile arise in her radiant look. "Very beautiful!"said flay happy. Yzak blushes. "You looks beautiful in ponytail,"said him.

Flay give her little finger, "swear to me, we are now a friends!"said her. "What?"Yzak did'nt understand. Flay raise his little finger. "Here... in my culture there is a custom that, if two people make a promise they hooked their finger to another people. we believe if we do that, we can keep our promise forever more, so.. what do you think?"said Flay.

Yzak can't see her clearly anymore. "Stupid,"said him. But he hook his little finger to her little finger. Flay laugh. How lovey dovey is that...a long lost memory from a long lost friend... After that they keep play until afternoon. Until their parents pick them up.

"Thank you for today, undersecretary Allster,"say Ezalia, smiling. "its pleasure to meet you too head of defense joule,"say George. George and Flay chaperone two of them to their cab. "cone to heliopolis again, Yzak! We can play together again!"say Flay. Yzak just nodded. "You too." Flay and Yzak then separated. But two of them never meet again.

Ten years ago.. Flay and Jesica picking a clothes at heliopolis. "Flay, dont you think you ponytail makes you looks like a child? I think you need new hairdo,"say Jesica. Flay smile at her. "I'm fine. Because i looks beautiful with this ponytail. Ten years ago my friends give this ponytail and i like it very much!"

"Thats so much time! You are teenager now!"said Jesica. Flay just gigling. She hope she can meet again with that boy. And her wish became true. Sadly justin the wrong place at the wrong time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: all character in my stories is not mine. All of this belongs to Sunrise. Sorry for my bad language. I just want to entertain you all. **

Chapter 2

Find The Way

Failed at spit break operation makes ZAFT base including Vesalius get more busy than before. All about condolence letter, medical staff, mechanical repairment and failure report. But no one as dizzy as Yzak.

''Yzak, take care of her. There is a room in special red army section. We can use that. We need the girl,''say Klueze commander taking over his fainted girl to him. He can smell shannel parfume from her neck. He know that because his mother have it too. An expensive parfume.. She must be an important person.

Yzak have no word except ''yes, commander.'' And rolling his eyes after Klueze Commander didnt notice that. Taking care a pretty natural OMNI army huh? Kiss my ass!

Yzak lay Flay's body on ex nicol bed. He seen Flay's face.. Her face looks similiar to uhm.. He remember now! Yzak eyes widening.. she is his friends from heliopolis. Long time ago.. They meet yes! At heliopolis, playing together at dirty field! That girl! They only play once and never meet again. But her strong red hair never let Yzak to false recognizing her.

_T__hat girl.. Why the coward, stupid girl like her was became an OMNI? Why we reunite in battle field as an opposites?_ Suddenly Yzak understand what Athrun feel when his bestfriend join an OMNI. And he realize now, Athrun is not a whiny at all.

Flay wake four hours ago. She feel so scared, tired and pain at stomach. _Where is it?_ Flay looking the empty room. This is not an archangel, not her room to.

Flay then remembered the man with the mask punch her when she is lost in OMNI base. She is kidnapped by ZAFT! Flay wants to cry.. she is panicking! But stopped sobbing when she heard mumbling voice come outside the room. Flay examine the situation. From the windows she saw some girls with red and green ZAFT uniform walking and talking. But they not realize she was there.

OMG.. I am at ZAFT! I am at the monster ship! What can i do.. She still using her pink OMNI uniform_. Is it save to walk away? What if ZAFT souldiers see me? Am i getting punch? Or just starred.. Deadly starred..? Or.. They bad mouthing on her? Like she has done to lacus when she is at archangel. OMG.. how bad i am.. What i have done! I am sorry.. I am sorry.._ ''i am scared.. I am scared..''Flay sob.

She just shut her mouth up.. Dont know what time is it.. In the dark empty room.. Alone. Bzzt.. The door opened. Flay stop breathing.. _They found me?_ ''Do you love the dark room or dont know how to turn on the lamp?''said the boy. He turn on the lamp so Flay can see him.

She starred at silver hair boy, at least same age as her.. Or maybe older with red ZAFT uniform. Her blue eyes resembled Flay to someone from her past. His hair is unique.. He is.. a boy from heliopolis.. She know that! She know him certainly.. But.. With scar?

He smirk at her.. Hopefully she recognize her. it is easier to take an old friends hostage than unfamiliar one. 'Uum.. Where am i?''ask Flay.

_Of course in ZAFT, idiot! Wait.. Could it be she didnt know me? Of course.. Natural have a weak span memory! You hope too much Yzak.._ ''ZAFT ship.. Vesalius! I am Yzak Joule. I am take care of yours,''said him loudly.

Flay starred at him.. _one minutes.. Two minutes.. Aiish to loong!_ Yzak give her a set of clothes.. A green clothes. ''This is you uniform when you are here. Make sure no one in this ship know that you are natural except me or the commander! its beyond my responsibility if someone killed you after knowing that you are natural. You got that?''

Flay still stared at him. _What she stared at! My scar? _''Oh.. Its better to not going anywhere else you like without me or the commander beside you. I come with you in breakfast, lunch and dinner. There is a shower in this room. You can used it as please. Commander is busy right now but he will meet you!''

Flay still stared at him. Is she really understand what he talking about? ''what the hell are you doing.. Go change your clothes!''said him impatience. Flay nodded, trembling, she pick the clothes and go.

Flay change her clothes at shower room. She is now at green ZAFT uniform. _He didnt know me... He didnt notice at me.. Why? Was i turn to be the pathetic girl?_ _His name.. His name is same as a boy who promise to be her friends.. Why he did not noticing me?_

Yzak made his word. Whenever he is, how busy he is, he make sure to pick up Flay at 7 in the morning, 12 in evening and 8 in afternoon. ''Woow.. What a pretty girl!'' ''Who is she Yzak?''ask some army older than him when Flay got her breakfast.

Yzak touch her shoulders.. ''tell them your name.'' because he dont know her name. Well he know.. But not sure. ''Its Flay.. ''said Flay. She is afraid to give them her family name because her father was a famous politician who work in frontline to kill coordinator. Everybody knows the famous George Allster.

''She is working as Klueze commander secretary,''add Yzak smirk at the souldier. ''Woow.. Our commander have a great taste!'' said one of them. They are laughing like a giant troll. Unconsciously Flay trembling. ''Why is she trembling?''ask another army.

''She have mentally ill,''said Yzak. Flay blushes as everybody laughing. _I have no mentally ill!_ Shoot Flay but she keep it in her mind. _Be Patient Flay.._

''Its a rude, commander!'' say a beautiful girl with long brown hair. ''Hi i am Shiho.. Glad to see you,''smile her shook her hand. And Flay remember how rude her behavior when Lacus gave her hands too.

Flay just nodded and shake her hand to shiho. Finally she shook her hand with female coordinator.

One month after Raww Le Klueze kidnapping Flay, Yzak sit on his couch at Vesalius Ship. He saw an empty room. The room that he shared with his comrades long ago. But now with Nicol get KIA, Dearka get MIA and Athrun get promoted he was now.. Alone.

Bzz.. the door opened and Flay come with towel in her wet hair.. Well he is now not alone at all. time pass fast.. She is now 1 moth at this ship. ''Bathroom is empty, you can use it!''said her with trembled voice. Yzak just shrug. _A__m i scare her? Eventhought i never yelled at her.. Coward! What kind OMNI army is she?_

Yzak walk to the bathroom while Flay looking at him. He is a boy she meet before.. No doubt about it. His silver hair and blue eyes cant lie on her. But.. why he act like we never meet before? Maybe he just forget..

Or maybe he just dont want to remember because she is a natural? A filthy natural.. She thinks coordinator as filthy, right? Why he didnt think the same?

Suddenly Flay think about kira.. when she is in archangel she thinks coordinator is a filthy human. Then she realize how bad she was.. She think that way to Lacus too.. ''I am sorry... I am sorry..'' said Flay star sobbing and then cry.

Yzak can hear her cry.. Why is she always crying? She is insane already! Flay the innocent girl turn to be that weak? Damn.. Is she realize that he is a boy she meet 10 years ago? That he is her long lost friends! That he never hurt her again eventhought Klueze Commander not demanded to.

But how to talk with her? Could it be.. ''Hey Flay its me Yzak.. We met at heliopolis 10 years ago!'' No no no that definitely not him! ''iIts me Yzak you moron! Are you turn to be idiot and forget me!'' Nah.. That define me but too strong! ''Excuse me, i am Yzak joule. We met at heliopolis 10 years ago remember?'' Too Lacus Clyne!

Two month passed and there is no word between them. So many doubt, so many guilty. sometimes, Commander Klueze give Flay permission to see the battle.. Flay starring at the battle, scared but can't cry.

''Damn natural, they should pay what they do with my eyes!'' said some ZAFT pilot at cafetarian when Flay was there, sitting alone got munchies. Yzak gone, commander calling, he says. ''My brother killed by natural five years ago, thats why i join ZAFT!'' ''Ja, every natural deserve to die!'' said another. Flay spin became cold. She feel so weak. The soldiers look at her but no one even think her as a natural because she looks damn beautiful.

Then somebody touch her shoulders.. Could it be they notice she is a natural? ''What the hell are you doing, get back to work!''shoot Yzak behind Flay ear.. _Ouch.. That awfull_.

The souldiers looks scare at him. ''Yes sir!'' Yzak hand not moving from Flay shouldiers when he looking the guy until they go away from Yzak. Which is take a little long.

Flay feel his warmth at her shoulders.. So many word she wants to share with him. So many question she may to ask. But no one come! And thats awkward.

On the Yzak hand, he dont know want to do_. Should i greet her? Should i comforted her? Should i say sorry to what she may heard from the souldiers? __B__ut what for? it is the truth, right?_And the only thing she heard from him is.. ''Commander call you!''

That day.. Commander Klueze call her for the most dangerios heroine important job for her as a OMNI souldiers. ''This is the key to end the war,''he said.

Even after Flay outside the commander room and time passed to afternoon, Flay still starred at the little disk commander give it. is that so.. The little disk in my hands is a key to end the war? _Is that so? __I__ am glad if i can do something for peace. Or at least i can reunite with __S__ai and __M__illy. and come home, and alone.. Because daddy is dead.. _

Suddenly Flay feel so alone. She realize that she didnt have any family again. She is alone in this world. _Poor me.._ And tears coming out again. ''Daddy..''

Klik.. lamp turn on and someone going inside. It was Yzak. He wearing blue sky shirt and black short. ''What the hell are you doing! Sleep enough!''bark him. But Flay disobey his order. It is her first time disobey him. ''Are you deaf!''said him again. Flay starred at him. Scared at him. ''Now you are dumb,''smirk him.

Flay trembled, angry, hate, scared mixing together. Yzak was already going out, walking back at door when Flay throwing porn magazines to his back and shouting, ''i am not scared of coordinator!''said her.

Yzak looking the magazine that fly off. That was Dearka magazine. He is angry.. ''thats my friends property!''shout him back. Hands on Flay neck! Flay cant breath when Yzak press her throath. Flay coughing and Yzak throw her to couch.

Some of Flay body hit the couch steel. She feel pain in her spin. ''I thought you are my friend.'' _O__h.. So you are remember?_ ''I am trying to show some respect. But you ruined it! Why dont you leave this ship and die!''

''I will do that!''said Flay. Yzak stop barking, his eyes widening. ''I will do that tommorow.. Commander Klueze set me free. I am heading to Dominion tomorrow,''said Flay. _I am heading to my friend.. I will ended this nightmare!_

Yzak took his breath. He looks calm. Flay look at him and smile. ''I appreciate your kindness. Thank you very much!''

Yzak blushes. ''You are that boy, isnt it?''ask Flay. Yzak nodded. Flay come to him. ''Look? I try ponytailing my hair since you said that i am beautiful with ponytail,''smile Flay.

Yzak just _tsck_ and nodded. He didnt want to see direct to Flay. He dont know how much his heart beating when he see her directly. ''Am i look beautiful?''ask her.

Yzak can't answer. Flay looking at herself, _maybe i am not beautiful now, i am just crying. My eyes must be big and red and my mascara may be ruined.. But hey.. It is waterproof! _

''When.. When.. Did you go?''ask Yzak. ''4 am,''said Flay. ''I will.. I will protect you..''said Yzak. Blushes but he covered it by heading back at Flay. Flay see him. ''Thank you,''Flay smile. ''We are still befriended arent we?''ask Flay. ''Yeah,''said Yzak. He didn't look back to Flay.

Flay just looking at him. at his back. As Flay remember, she keep her pony tail because he said she looks beautiful with ponytail.. Hmm.. Maybe he is more than my long lost friend. Maybe coordinator not as bad as father says. Maybe she can keep some coordinator as her friends.. Or maybe more than friend.

On the other hands Yzak looking at the star from vesalius window. He didn't want to look stupid as he always blushes when seeing Flay smile. Why she is very pretty? Many of his friends is pretty.. Shiho his comrades is pretty too. But no one can makes him blushes as she was. _Could it be she is more than friend since begining? __M__oron! What the hell are you thinking, Yzak!_

''I need to prepare, good night Yzak Joule,''said her. Yzak looking at her just in time he is looking her back. Could it be i am attracted by her? Yzak smile.. And thank god she is not looking his smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: all character in my stories is not mine. All of this belongs to Sunrise. Sorry for my bad language. I just want to entertain you all. **

Chapter 3

Wings of Word: I Will Protect You

Eventought Flay says that she goes in 4 a.m. This morning, she gets delay so many hour. On the other hands Yzak is busy to command his subordinate because Vesalius now is already at the space. Sai has about to discuss the condition of war between ORB and AF with Milly and Dearka. And Kira is sleeping peacefully in Lacus Foot.

No one think that file Flay brought is a blue print of neutron jammer canceller so do Flay. When Flay is launch with the save pods only in the middle of war between ZAFT, ORB and AF. She feel very scared. Of course.. So many laser beam and souldiers die in these battle fields and she is now in the middle of its, unprotective. Thats why she call a help.. ''Archangel.. Archangel.. This is me.. Flay Allster.. I bought a key.. Key thats end the war.. Kira.. Kira.. Sai..''

Everybody silent at first.. What is the key she was talked about? Moreover Kira and Sai think about her. She is save and she is here now! Unbelieveable.. They thought Flay must be die in spit break operation, or AF picked her and she must be on earth. No one think she is at Vesalius for two month!

On the other hand Yzak looking at Flay pod_.. What the hell commander thinking to release her pod in the middle of battle field.. He always soft and kind to her even call her darling isn't it? So why?_

Or.. Maybe its just what he intrepret.. The truth is commander never like her.. And the only one who care for her, introduce her to another army, thinking when she is eating and care her safety is him. Suddenly Yzak feel so stupid yet so pity for her!

''Please save the pod,''ask Murrue. But Kira who have a ritual of daydreaming first before action makes his action was too late to save Flay pod. Instead Kira, Shani from AF is the Flay pod keeper.

And ORB army leave suspicious to know what key is Flay talking about when Azrael laugh insanely to have a blue print of neutron jammer canceller. When Flay know that file she bought contain blue print of neutron jammer canceller that can be used to release nuclear to ended the war she is crying all night long. Why she always doing bad thing? Why can't she became Lacus who always do great in everything she does? Why she is became a villain in the gundam seed series?

Fortunately, she still have Natarle in dominion. who have time to hear her whiny.. ''I just want to meet with kira and apologize him. Properly this time!'

Natarle give her a chance.. At the last battle.. When dominion sinking and natarle attacking Azrael. Natarle command all dominion crew including Flay to abandon the ship and reach archangel. She just nodded and smile when Flay starring at her, demanded Natarle to go with her.

once again Flay and dominion crew has on the life pod, unprotective where many laser beam released. Bad luck for them, they life pod heading on Kira and Klueze battle. ''Kira!'' said her.. ''Flay!''

Psiung... The green laser from Klueze attack her pod but Kira protect her. ''Kira.. You save me,''said Flay. Kira just proud to himself that he finally repay his promise to protect Flay. Flay eyes mirroring. But he and she didnt know there is laser beam again attacking her Pod. Only Yzak and Duel know that!

''What the hell are you doing, daydreaming in battle field? Idiot!''said Yzak. His duel protect a laser beam attack. Duel reach the pod and Kira wake up from his dreaming! ''I will take care the pod, you can continue the battle!''said Yzak.

Kira just nodded.. ''thank you very much!'' said Kira. And he is about facing Klueze again. Klueze in the other hand looks when duel saving af pod. Yzak too looking at Klueze. According to ZAFT Academy, he must always watching his enemy and be aware about that. Poor Kira doesn't know this rule because he is not enrole military academy. ''Men is the most clueless creatures in this world,''said Klueze to himself.

Yzak of course can't take Flay pod to zaft base. Because it contain AF uniform. So he gave the pod to Archangel as well as Dearka because his buster is ready to be ashes! ''Take care of them!''said Yzak to Lacus by panel monitor. Lacus just nodded. He then back to the battle field.

In the end.. Flay is save, so do dominion crew.. She opened the pod doors when lacus came to her and hug her with tears.. ''War is over!'' said her. Flay tears comes too.. Its over.. The war its over.. Thanks god the war its over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: all character in my stories is not mine. All of this belongs to Sunrise. Sorry for my bad language. I just want to entertain you all. **

Chapter 4

I Wanna Go To A Place

Flay walking through the sand of the sea at orb mansion. She carier half dozen of children, Malchio foster children. Along with Lacus Clyne she accompany children to play. ''So.. He always do that? Daydreaming all day?''said Flay to Lacus. Lacus just nodded.

''He still feel sorry for people he taking away their life at war. I dont have anyword to comfort him''say Lacus.

Flay taking away her breath. It was her responsibility too that Kira feel so depressed after the war. She forced him to kill all their enemy. ''Do you mind if i greet him?''ask Flay. Lacus smiling. ''Of course yes.''

Flay now watching Kira who watching the sea. Alone, sitting in his seat at balcony. Wind blows his brunnette hair. And his amethys eyes.. Looks so damn sad.

''Kira?''call Flay. Kira see her. ''um.. Flay,''said him calmly. ''What are you doing? I mean i know you are watching the sea from morning till afternoon but what are you exactly doing,''said Flay. Sitting next to him.

Kira smile at her. ''i have so many things to think,''said Kira. ''Sometimes i think i deserve to die, you know.. I have seen another people die. They feel so much pain when dying, sometimes with shrieking, their eyes looked at me. It feel so much pain. but then i was curious, what about cagalli and athrun and Lacus if i was die. What about my redemption? I have one year to have mistake and i just need few years later to fix what i have done.'' He is not calling my name. Obviously their relationship is a past behind.

''I know i must do something but their shadow.. The people spirit i have taken away their lifes still look at me. Haunted me. Consume me. And i feel sorry for them. i hate my life.. But i can't take it away. I dont know what to do. its just hurt.''

Flay nodded. She know what he feel. She have it too when she kidnapped in Vesalius. The feel of guilty. but shall she say, 'i know what you feel.' Because actually she dont know sure what he feel. she never kill somebody. Kira does. She dont know what he really feel.

The two became silent.. ''I feel sorry about you too,''said Kira suddenly. Flay eyes widening. ''Even in the end.. I almost failed to save you. I am sorry..''said him.

He think about her? ''Its alright Kira.. I am fine.. Look i am fine!''said Flay laughing. She wants to cheer him. ''But if.. '' ''Its just worriness,''add Flay again. Kira look at her. Silent again. ''What about Yzak?''ask Kira. A little smile come to Flay. ''He is fine,''say Flay. ''We are best friends now,''add her again.

''Did he treat you well?''ask Kira. Flay just nodded. ''I was worried.. Because before you are kidnapped to Vesalius, you really hate coordinator. On the other hands.. Yzak really hates natural. But it is glad to know that both of you can build a good relationship,''Kira smiles.

''I am not really hates coordinator. I hate them because they kill my father, i hate you before because you said you can save my father but you can't. I refuse to befriend with Lacus because i am sick of her careless being wrong ship at the wrong time. And i treat Lacus just because i want my father save badly. I know i do the wrong things.. But i must say that i don't hate you just because you are coordinator. I have my own reason.''

Kira smile at her. ''Yzak and i is a long lost friend. Before the war, we met when i am still 5. So he treat me well. And i treat him well too.''

Kira smiles at her. ''Milly told me sometimes you visit PLANTS for a week. Dearka told me he saw you visiting Yzak at ZAFT military base every day a week you are on PLANTS. Certainly, you and Yzak not just a friends only.''

Flay blushes, find out her best friend turn to be a nosy girl. Will kill Milly someday! ''We are hanging out together. He is stubborn but nice. He always know what to do, there is no doubt in his vocabulary. Thats why i feel save rely on him.'' There is no jealousy come in Kira eyes. ''How about you and Lacus?''

Blushes turn to Kira. Revenge eh..? ''She comfort me,''say Kira. Flay giggling. She is very beautiful when giggle. Kira remember her last giggle when she talk with Jesica, her friends one years ago. She turn back to Flay who is wise and nice just like before the war.

''Kira, Flay.. Yzak is here..!''call Lacus. Flay and Kira looking at Lacus. In Lacus left, there is someone who have bright white hair wearing red polo shirt and long legged jeans. The children look at him. Curious about his hair colour.

''You tell me he is on the PLANT?''ask Kira. Flay look back at him. ''Was i?'' Silent. Kira looks at Flay who obviously looking at Yzak with Lacus. Athrun once talk about his ex ZAFT comrades. Nicol, the sweet pianist, the one Kira kill. Dearka, the hottie blondie, Miriallia new boyfriend who love to tease other people. And Yzak, the stubborn barker, who always looks irritating all the time. Strangely, he is the most loyal and fair comrades.

Kira looking at yzak, he looks irritating with children but carry one of them in his shoulder. ''Kira.. Thanks for apology me.. i feel so relief now. Thank you..''say Flay again. Kira eyes widening. ''No.. It was me who should ask for forgiveness!'' Flay smile.

''Its alright Kira.. i supposed i should go now.. Yzak call me anyway, our shuttle launch four hours ago. We should prepare.''

''Oh really? Where are you heading on?''say Kira. Flay gigling again. Her Heliopolis is shoot down. She doesn't have anything in space. ''You dont wanna know!''

Flay touch his hands.. At his back hand. ''Thank you..'' she smile beautifuly and just go away. To Yzak sides. Lacus talk to Yzak about their new chairman, Durandall.

''He wants to find you..''said Yzak when Flay join with him. ''I feel fine in here. There is no one reason i should back to PLANTS. Please dont tell him i am here,''beg Lacus holding two hands. She looks cute in this pose.

''If you said so.. ''yzak smiling at her. ''Then we should go,''Yzak holding Flay hands. ''So soon you two can have a dinner with us?''said Lacus. ''I am afraid we can't. Our shuttle fly 4 hours ago,''smile Flay.

''Hara hara.. Sadly you can't dinner with us. if you said soo then take care,''smile Lacus back. She walk with them until Flay and yzak sitting in their cars. ''Bye bye..''smile Lacus swinging her hand. Flay swing her hands too.

''What are you talking with Kira?''ask yzak. Flay smile at him. ''You dont want to know,''answer her. Yzak just _tsck_! ''Then you dont need dinner when we arrived at my house!''

''Geeez... That stingy!'' Yzak smile at her. The afternoon sunset makes his shy and lame smile looks shiny. Flay love his smile as she love to be with him. Hope this will forever.

END


End file.
